Moments
by LittleMissSophie
Summary: 50 themes. 1,200 words. Each theme contains a few sentences; the beginnings of a story. But each theme will blossom into something more, something that is truly... unforgettable.
1. 50 Themes

**1. Introduction**

"Hi, I'm Shirley!" She says to him, with a noticeable blush on her face. He smiles before introducing himself to her.

**2. Love **

If someone had told her a year ago that she'd be in love with a terrorist, she'd laugh at them in their face.

**3. Light**

She was always his light; guiding him through the darkness.

**4. Dark **

Lelouch's atmosphere was always dark, when she wasn't around.

**5. Seeking**

Shirley didn't know what she was looking for, exactly. That is, until she met him.

**6. Break Away **

He could see the hurt in her eyes when he had let her down, again. But it was for the best; she didn't deserve a demon like him.

**7. Heaven**

Lelouch always swore to himself that he had found an angel; every time she appeared in that white night gown, that is.

**8. Innocence **

That was something that he had taken from her, and he hated himself for it.

**9. Drive **

She was his determination. His sole reason for his actions. And he didn't regret a thing he did, as it was all for her.

**10. Breathe Again**

"Lelou! Are you alright?" Shirley asked him worriedly, watching him cough up water, "You should've told me you can't swim!"

**11. Memory **

Sometimes they liked to just lie down on the grass, reminiscing about the past.

**12. Insanity**

People often worried why Lelouch hadn't gone mad yet, with all the bloodshed he had seen. He smiles, and gestures to the orange-haired girl beside him.

**13. Misfortune**

Was it his, for losing his mother? It was it hers, as she had lost her father to the man she loved? Either way... they had each other, and that's all that mattered.

**14. Smile **

If he had a dollar for every time Shirley's smile had brightened up his day, he'd be a _billionaire_.

**15. Silence **

He liked the quiet, most of the time. The only time he hated it was when the silence was between him and his loved one.

**16. Questioning **

"Mama, who was the first person that you fell in love with?" a young Joseph Lamperouge asks. Shirley smiles, and points at her husband, fast asleep on the recliner.

**17. Blood**

Red... that's all he sees. Her body, drenched in it. But that would mean...

**18. Rainbow**

He asks her why she's chosen to paint a rainbow, out of all things. He is dumbfounded when his loving wife tells him, "It reminds me of you."

**19. 67%**

"I can't _believe_ I got a C+!" Shirley cried out in horror, staring at her test in disbelief. However, when Lelouch quietly offered to Geass the teacher, she quickly declined.

**20. Fortitude **

She had always commended him on his strength, to fight through everything. What she didn't know is without her, he wouldn't be sitting with her today.

**21. Vacation**

"Hey Lelouch, wanna go on a vacation with the student council? Shirley will be there," Milly asks. She knows she has him when she mentions his beloved's name.

**22. Mother Nature **

Lelouch always hated the outdoors; but he's willing to take the forces of nature, in exchange of being able to sleep in the same sleeping bag as Shirley.

**23. Drowning**

Lelouch had been drowning in his sins, his sadness, his anger. That is, until a certain orange haired-green eye'd angel decided to pull him back up.

**24. No Time **

Lelouch and Shirley barely get any time to themselves; as every time they sneak away from the group, or have a planned date, the rest of the student council is always a few feet away.

**25. Trouble Lurking**

Right from the moment she met him, Shirley had a feeling that he'd be the center of some major conflicts.

**26. Tears **

He wipes away her tears, whispers sweet nothings to her, but the only thing that _really_ lights up Shirley's face is the engagement ring he presents to her.

**27. Foreign**

Lelouch smiles as he sees Shirley greet Suzaku; as she is the only one who does so on a daily basis.

**28. Sorrow**

Her sorrow, in his opinion, is the most tragic thing to exist on this earth.

**29. Happiness**

Her Happiness is what keeps him going, keeps him strong.

**30. Under the Rain **

He would never expect that his first kiss would be in the rain; nor would it ever be with the one he truly loves.

**31. Flowers **

She smiles at the latest bouquet that her beloved had sent to her; reminding her that he is thinking of her, even if he is in the Chinese Federation.

**32. Night **

She was always more tense when walking outside at night. The only thing that keeps her from running is the reassurance of Lelouch walking next to her.**  
><strong>

**33. Expectations **

She never expected his love; he never expected a "yes".**  
><strong>

**34. Stars **

She'd always drag him outside to watch the stars- even in the middle of winter.**  
><strong>

**35. Hold My Hand **

When Shirley was frightened, it only took a certain hand to take her own in order to calm her down.**  
><strong>

**36. Precious Treasure**

She was Lelouch's most precious treasure. Yes, even before Nunnally.**  
><strong>

**37. Eyes **

She looked into his eyes, for she couldn't help it. The eyes that whispered secrets to her... the eyes that were so downcast, angry, and worried. The eyes of the one she loved. Then, she realized what he was planning to do.**  
><strong>

**38. Abandoned **

He had been abandoned by his parents, left to fend for himself and his blinded and crippled sister. He never knew that there would be a light at the end of the tunnel… a light in the form of a woman.**  
><strong>

**39. Dreams **

"You _dream _about him?" Milly shouted. "Shhh… he might hear." Shirley mumbled.**  
><strong>

**40. Deep in Thought**

Lelouch was always deep in thought, staring out of the window. The only thing that could break his concentration is a peck on the cheek from Shirley.**  
><strong>

**41. Teamwork **

Together, they could face anything. Even Suzaku's stange fermented cabbage.**  
><strong>

**42. Waiting**

She'd always wait for him, no matter what. But the days always seemed too lifeless and boring, without him.**  
><strong>

**43. Dying**

The only thing that Lelouch is truly afraid of is seeing her lifeless body on the floor.**  
><strong>

**44. I Can't**

She repeats, but she quickly gives in, when he shows her what _exactly_ he's blackmailing her with.**  
><strong>

**45. Illusion **

She was so _perfect_ that sometimes Lelouch thought that if he looked away for one moment, she'd just fade away.**  
><strong>

**46. Family **

"Julia vi Britannia?" she repeats, uncertain. He smiles, and rubs his queen's growing stomach affectionately.**  
><strong>

**47. Fairy Tale**

Shirley always wanted to meet the man of her dreams, and get her happily ever after. She would never expect to marry an actual _prince_ though.**  
><strong>

**48. Sacrifice**

She had sacrificed everything to be with him; her friends, her family, everything. Sometimes Lelouch wonders if it's worth it; she assures him it is.**  
><strong>

**49. Do Not Disturb**

Not that Milly had ever cared to read signs anyway, as she jumps into seeing her two friends making out in an empty classroom.**  
><strong>

**50. Breaking the Rules **

"Lelou… we can't. We're going to get _killed_ by Milly if we do." Shirley muttered. Lelouch simply smirked, and handed a roll of toilet paper to her.**  
><strong>


	2. Introduction

**1. Introduction**

"Hi, I'm Shirley!" She says to him, with a noticeable blush on her face. He smiles before introducing himself to her.

* * *

><p>"Come on Lelouch, you have to join! You know, Ashford requires every student to join at least one school club; it helps keep the spirit and moral up! And you can't graduate until you do." Milly nagged him, as they walked through the halls together. The girls were clustered in small groups, occasionally glaring at Milly and shooting lustful glances at Lelouch. He sighed.<p>

"Can't you make an exception for me?" he begged quietly. If he had to interact with _any _of those "Lelouch Fanclub" girls, he'd shoot someone.

"Nope! Rules are rules, you _have _to join. Or would you rather be the president of your fanclub?" she snickered.

"No thanks," he shook his head, "Student Council, is it? Fine, as long as you promise none of my fangirls are there to bother us."

"Don't worry about it; I'll make sure to shoo them away," Milly winked, and opened the door, leading her reluctant foster brother inside.

"Madame Prez!" he heard a girl shout in surprise. Then, her eyes turned to him, and said, "Is that the new Student?" Milly nodded.

"Hi, I'm Shirley!" she said, with a noticeable blush on her face. He smiles before introducing himself to her.

Lelouch's eyes quickly scan the girl: Medium build, long orange hair and light green eyes. Friendly, cheerful. He nodded, and then looked for other members of Milly's "special club".

"Where's Rivalz and Nina?" Milly asked.

"I don't know… he said something about the printer and the archery club fighting and then just took off…" Shirley said, "And Nina is talking to Mr. Kite about her essay; she won't be here for a while."

"I see…" she replied, "Well Lelouch! Time to get to work, you're the vice president after all." This startled him; he's been here for a total of two minutes and now he's second-in-command?

"W-What?" Lelouch stuttered.

"Well… we only have five members, including you. Shirley's our main festival planner, Rivalz is our Treasurer, and Nina is our researcher. And of course, I'm President. So the only role you can take Lelouch, is Vice President." She smiled, "But I'm sure you'll adjust to the role nicely. So, let's get to work!"

At this, Shirley went straight back to her paperwork, and Milly dumped a whole bunch of budgeting for Lelouch to do. He sighed, but took the seat next to Shirley, and began to work.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hi. Remember what I said about "never expanding on these"? Yeah well… I needed something to work on and I really don't feel like editing my essay, so here I am! Being a hypocrite. Sorry about the suck-ish chapter, but... yeah. I have no excuse. It's just brain vomit in Code Geass Fanfic form. xD Sorry. Hopefully the next bit will be better, though D:_


	3. Love

**2. Love **

If someone had told her a year ago that she'd be in love with a terrorist, she'd laugh at them in their face.

* * *

><p>But yet, here he was. Right in front of her. In that Knightmare.<p>

_Lelouch… Lelou… is Zero!_

She wanted to deny that she was seeing him; that maybe that was some other Black haired Britannian. But she couldn't.

He _killed _her father! If she killed him… then her father would be avenged.

But as Shirley held the gun in her hand, she couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger. Inside her, an internal battle was raging war in her mind.

_**Do it now! He's a sinner! He killed so many innocent people, and here you have the perfect opportunity to avenge **_**all **_**those people**_**! **_**Shoot!**_

_N-no… it's Lelou! I-I can't…._

_**But think about your father; you wouldn't want to let him down, would you?**_

_No! But Lelouch is so… he couldn't… ever…. NO!_

Shirley bit her lip as tears ran down her face. She closed her eyes, and squeezed the trigger. She opened her eyes, and she realized that she had missed. Her heart instantly lightened. Then, Lelouch's eyes started fluttering awake.

"Urgh..." he groaned.

"L-Lelou!" she stammered, dropping the gun.

"Shirley…?" He got up slowly, climbing out of the cockpit. "Shirley… is that you?"

"Lelou… why…?" she asked, her voice cracking. She wanted to faint, but willed herself to stay awake.

"Shirley… I… this… I'm sorry." He hung his head in shame.

"No… this doesn't make sense…" Shirley moaned in despair, "Why would _you _want to kill my father?"

"Your father?" Then, Lelouch's eyes widened in shock.

"He was killed at Narita… the same day the Black Knights attacked there," she explained lowly, not looking at her beloved.

"Shirley… I…" he raised a tentative hand at her, but she quickly swat it away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed, backing away from Lelouch.

"He was buried alive… he couldn't breathe…" she said, collapsing onto her knees. Each word and each memory seemed to weigh her down lower.

"Shirley… I didn't know… I'm so sorry." Lelouch went over, and wrapped his arms around her. To her surprise, and his too; she didn't resist.

"You're going to kill me now, aren't you?" Shirley muttered.

After a heavy silence, she got up, and started walking away.

_Lelou…_

"NO! Wait! Shirley!" she heard footsteps coming closer to her, but she continued walking until his hand caught her shoulder.

"Shirley… I'm sorry about your father. I didn't know… I never meant to hurt you. If I could be reborn in a new life… I would."

"DON'T SPOUT THAT CRAP AT ME!" Shirley shouted, backing away slightly. Then, before her lips could betray her, she ran, covering her mouth to muffle the sobs.

_Lelou… I love you. I love you so much, so why…? I don't know if I can forgive you…_

* * *

><p><em>AN: URGH. MY WRITING. WHY IS IT SO AWKWARD? D: I don't know, writing Lelouch's dialog was just WERID. Like, insanely weird. Urggghhhhhh. This is NOT turning out well D: FRAGMENTS WAS SOOOO MUCH BETTER D:  
><em>


	4. Light

**3. Light**

She was always his light; guiding him through the darkness

* * *

><p>"Lelouch… why are you doing this?" C.C asked, lying on his bed, relaxed.<p>

"Doing what?" he asked, planning out his attack on the Geass Order.

"Why are you killing off all the users of Geass? And why now, of all times? You could use them, manipulate them to do your bidding. And you're _wasting _them, all of them! Wouldn't it be better to have more pawns then a genocide?"

"An immortal witch shouldn't be concerned with my plans," he said gruffly, "Just sit and do as you're told."

"What are you planning to do Lelouch? I need to keep you alive. What do you have to gain from erasing the power of the king from existence?"

"If it's the power of the king than why must so many people have it?" Lelouch snapped back, "Only someone with the soul of a king can wield such a power with responsibility. Or else… there will be needless bloodshed." His voice cracked.

"You're just chocked up by that girl's death," she said, rolling around on the sofa, "You _miss _her. Well lover-boy, do what you want. This won't help you with your fight against Britannia. Just make sure _not to die, okay?_"

"Yeah. Got it." He said, preferring not to tell the witch about his plans. Soon, he will be released from the world, and the world wouldn't be happier.

"What was her name again? Shirley, was it? What a _dreadful _name for a girl," she smirked.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Lelouch shouted in fury, "You have _nothing _on her, at all! Geass was the reason why Shirley had to suffer so much! She, the _last _person who should be involved in this mess, was killed off by the very power that I hold! What kind of king would I be, to be without his queen?"

C.C raised an eyebrow, but changed the subject, "So is that the reason why you're planning to destroy the Geass Order? Revenge won't solve anything Lelouch, you know that. It won't bring that girl back nor will it erase her death from the world's surface. Really, I'd expect better from you."

"I don't need remarks from an immortal witch."

"Is that what I am to you? An immortal witch and nothing more? Tell me, who do you see me as?" At this, C.C went up to Lelouch, and kissed him fleetingly. "You know how I feel about you, Zero."

"We're accomplices. Nothing more. I thought we already discussed this." Lelouch's voice hit a deep monotone.

"And here I am thinking that we had so much more potential…" she sighed. "I'm going out to order more pizza."

C.C left without another word.

He turned back to his chessboard and continued planning, in total peace.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This was… better. But the ending sucked xD Ohhhhh one-sided LelouchxC.C, hopefully I won't get mobbed by the fangirls D: So yeah. xD R&R! :D_


	5. Dark

**4. Dark**

Lelouch's atmosphere was always dark, whenever she wasn't around.

* * *

><p>Well, that's what Milly noted when Lelouch slumped into the student council room, with a dull expression on his face. Shirley had a bout of the flu, and since her disappearance, Lelouch had been considerably moodier.<p>

Her eyes followed her foster brother as he sullenly picked up a pile of paperwork and began to fill it out mindlessly.

"Hey Lelouch, are you okay?" Rivalz asked, concerned.

Lelouch nodded mutely, and continued to rift between the stacks of paper.

"I bet it's because _Shirley _isn't here today," Milly interjected, hoping for a flustered response. To her surprise, he nodded again, not looking up.

_He really is glum today, isn't he?_

"So why don't you go visit her? I'm pretty sure that seeing her _Darling Lulu _would certainly brighten up her day!" she suggested cheerfully, still keeping a careful eye on Lelouch.

He eyed her warily before responding, "Shirley's mother said that she didn't want visitors."

At this, Milly's face dropped. "I see." She said bluntly.

Afterschool, instead of going home like she usually would, Milly had resolved to personally speed up Shirley's recovery process, and promptly barged into her house with a fruit basket and medicine.

She knocked on the door to her friend's room, "Shirley? Are you there?"

"Madame Prez… how'd you get in?" a weak voice responded.

Milly opened the door to see Shirley resting in her bed. She looked weak; fragile.

"Shirley! Are you okay?" she said at once, hurrying over to her friend's side.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Shirley replied.

"Here, I got some medicine for you." Milly opened up the container and gave Shirley some pills. She waved them away.

"No really, it's okay. I'm fine, really!" she dismissed. She sounded too… weak, to be fine, in Milly's opinion.

"Listen Shirley, you've been away for a week now. We really miss you at the Student Council, especially _Lelouch._ (at this, Shirley quickly became red) He's all depressed without you, and we all want you back as soon as possible. And besides, an extra dosage won't hurt, right? So…" she offered the pills to her again. "Please?"

Shirley smiled softly, and accepted the medication.

"So, how much do you miss Lelouch?" she spoke out.

"M-MADAMEEE PRESIIIDEENNTT!" Shirley yelled in alarm, almost jumping out of her bed.

She rolled her eyes, "You haven't seen him in a week. Aren't you sad?" she pestered.

"Yeah, I miss him a lot actually…" the orange hair'd girl replied, hugging her knees.

Instantly, Milly's expression softened.

"Oh Shirley, it's okay. You'll get better soon, promise. Milly Ashford always keeps her promises!" She struck a victory pose.

Shirley couldn't help but giggle at Milly's antics.

"Thanks, maybe I should rest up so I can come to school tomorrow." Shirley said, sinking back into the covers.

"Well, I guess that's my cue. See you tomorrow!" Milly waved goodbye as she left.

The next day, Shirley was the first to arrive at the Student Council room; Milly couldn't help but beam at her.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yup, I'm feeling loads better!" Shirley chirped happily.

"It's because I reminded you of _Lelouch_, isn't it?" she smirked.

"MADAME PRESIDENT!"

At that moment, Lelouch entered the room.

"Shirley!" his mood instantly brightened.

"Oh, Hi Lelou!"

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, flashing a smile.

"Well then, I'll leave you two love birds alone~" Milly smirked, waltzing out of the room. "And Lelouch, _wear a condom._"

She couldn't help but laugh at Lelouch's protests and Shirley's red face, and finally left the room.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Has been a while, hasn't it? Well, my computer died. :/ So yeah. I'm glad I could finish this at least, my other fics… not so much. :3 Next chapter should be… interesting. Until then, see you soon!_


	6. Seeking

**5. Seeking**

Shirley didn't know what she was looking for, exactly. That is, until she met him.

* * *

><p>She was in that hallway again. She could see nothing, besides the door in front of her. She began to run towards it, certain that she'd escape this dreadful corridor when she opened it. But every time, she'd either wake up, or find that the door is locked. She prayed that this would be the one time where she'd finally open that door. She was almost there, about to touch the door handle, turning it-<p>

Shirley Fenette awoke to the blaring of her alarm clock, proclaiming it was 7 AM. She sighed, and got out of bed.

_I was so close too…_

She quickly got ready, and ran out of the door with a piece of toast in her mouth.

Shirley's day of school went in a daze; she was eager to get back to sleep as soon as possible; to finally see what was on the other side of that door. Only one period left… history.

When she walked in, she noticed a buzz of excitement in the classroom. She vaguely remembered Milly telling her about a new student entering Ashford, and presumed that everyone was excited because of them. She quickly dove to her seat and waited for the professor to come.

When Professor Turner finally came into the classroom, the new student quickly came in after him. All the eyes followed him as he walked to the center of the room, and the silence quickly turned into another buzz of talking.

"Class, we have a new student." He gestured to the boy.

"Hi, My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. Nice to meet you all," he waved at the class facing him.

"Well Mr. Lamperouge, you can have the empty seat next to Ms. Fenette." He pointed at the seat next to Shirley.

Shirley's eyes widened in astonishment as he walked up to the very back of the room, and took the seat next to her. She could feel all of the girl's glares as he approached her. However, as soon as all of the eyes were off of him, his smile instantly dropped, and chose to stare out of the window with a dull expression on his face.

Just looking at him, she knew that he'd be a heart breaker, with his silky black hair and perplexing violet eyes. She sighed internally and turned to listen to the lecture.

* * *

><p>She was in the same black corridor as always. The same hallway, the same door, and the same suffocating darkness. This time, she wasted no time and sprinted to it. Finally, she got to the handle yet again, and turned it. To her surprise, it opened, but instead of revealing a meadow like she imagined, Shirley was face-to-face with Lelouch; the new student at Ashford.<p>

"Wha-"

Shirley shot up from her bed in alarm.

"It was only just a dream," she mumbled to herself, and sank back into the bed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Woo! Knocked out two in one day! This is awesome :3 And if you haven't noticed, then Lelouch's intro scene was based off of the first scene of Fragments, [my other Shirlulu fic. Go check it out ;)] and this will come back xD Until the next fic, see you guys later~!_


	7. Break Away

**6. Break Away**

He could see the hurt in her eyes when he let her down, again. But it was for the best; she didn't deserve a demon like him.

* * *

><p><em>Where were you last night? What were you doing?<em>

He evades her questions, makes up excuses, and lies. And in the back of his mind, he's planning his next attack, carefully calculating his next move.

Zero doesn't have time to date petty highschool girls.

Lelouch wishes he had more time to be with her.

But Zero can't allow it.

He knows that he should've ended the relationship. He regrets pursuing it. No, he regrets not being able to make this _right_ for her, and the fact that he's too much of a coward leave outright, and give her the chance to be _happy_.

And Lelouch knows that all he can give her is despair.

He's an expert of lying. He had to be, growing up in the Imperial Palace. But she knows he's lying. He can see her, finally giving up on him.

_Lelou… just… just go!_

And so he does. He's breaking her heart… for her own good. Because what good could come, from loving a demon?

Nothing, but pain.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hi. Sure has been a while, huh? Well the reason being; I wanted to make this a songfic. I found the PERFECT song for this situation, but I __**don't know how to write a songfic.**__ So I just gave up on that, and wrote this. Hopefully this turned out well? ^^ _


	8. Heaven

**7. Heaven**

Lelouch always swore to himself that he had found an angel; whenever she appeared in that white nightgown, that is.

* * *

><p>So he was completely confused when he woke up, and found himself in a meadow with <em>Shirley<em>.

"What… where am I?"

"You're in what people call the 'afterlife', Lelou." She said gently. She looked exactly the same; same long, orange hair, same green eyes, same reassuring smile. She was perfect.

And she was in that white nightgown.

For some reason, seeing her _in that white nightgown_ triggered a flood of memories; His high school life, marrying Shirley, her death, and then Zero's Revolution. Zero's Requiem.

"Wait, Shirley!" he said desperately, his eyes widening with understanding, "How did _you_ end up here? You couldn't- You'd never- You're too good for hell!"

"Hell?" she repeated, confused. Then, she understood, and her eyes softened. "Oh Lelou… we're not in hell. _You_ don't deserve to be in hell." Shirley gestured to the field at which they were sitting in, "Does _this_ look like hell to you?"

"W-well, no…"

"So then?" Shirley smiled softly, "You belong here, Lelou. If you didn't, then you wouldn't be here. It's alright, we're safe."

Lelouch immediately grabbed her and pulled her into a soft embrace.

"I'm sorry... for not being there when you needed me most." he said softly, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"It's okay, I forgive you. And I'm sure _she'd_ forgive you too." she murmured, clinging onto the fabric of his shirt.

"Nunnally, you mean?"

"It was tragic, really. She had to witness you die, right in front of her. But I'm sure... she'll forgive you of your actions. Nana is very forgiving, you know."

Thinking about Nunnally reminded him...

"Where are Euphemia and Rolo?"

"Oh Lelou..." she said sadly, "They're... before you came, they were reincarnated."

Lelouch's eyes widened with shock.

"So they're..."

"They started a new life back on Earth." she replied. "I don't know why they went before I did... considering I left before them... Although I'm glad I got to see you Lelou. See you one more time before..."

Suddenly, Shirley started glowing, her body illuminating the entire space.

"Shirley! SHIRLEY!" Lelouch shouted, trying to pull her down back to him. But she kept on rising, higher and higher, while slowly turning white.

"It's okay Lelou... because I said so before, remember? No many how many times I'm reborn... I'll always fall in love with you." she said, smiling down at him. Tears fell off her face, hitting Lelouch. "No matter what... okay? I'll... see you soon... Lelouch..."

Then she faded away.

The landscape turned back to normal, leaving Lelouch white with shock.

"Shirley? SHIRLEY!"

""

* * *

><p><em>AN: I DON'T KNOW. I HONESTLY DON'T. I just watched Shirley's Death again. I don't know why. But I did. And then... yeah._


	9. Innocence

**8. Innocence **

That was something that he had taken from her, and he hated himself for it.

* * *

><p>So then why did he find salvation in her?<p>

He held her in his arm tightly, as if she was his only anchor to the world.

He kissed her, as if he would perish without her.

He never wanted to let her go.

But wasn't _she_ supposed to be the one who desperately needed help? And what was he doing, as Zero, comforting her? He _killed her father, _for crying out loud!

She was without a father, because of him.

She was broken, because of him.

She…

"Lelou…" Shirley said, putting her hand on his cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"What?" he said, touching his face. It was wet. He never realized…

"It's okay," she said softly, her eyelids drooping, "It's okay…" she fell asleep, her face looking peaceful.

Lelouch kissed Shirley's forehead tenderly.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Make of that of what you will. :3_


	10. Drive

**9. Drive **

She was his determination. His sole reason for his actions. And he didn't regret a thing he did, as it was all for her.

* * *

><p>So he didn't regret the words that left his lips.<p>

"Suzaku… kill me."

"And why should I?" his former friend's eyes narrowed, not trusting him at all.

"I'm planning to become a tyrant; to become the one thing that everyone hates. And then you, as Zero, will kill me, ridding the world of the one thing they hate most, and put Zero back up to the graces. Then you and Nunnally can rule your world peacefully." He closed his eyes, envisioning the happiness and peace that Nunnally, as Empress would bring. But before he could control himself; _she_ popped up in his head. Lelouch felt his eyes prickle, and opened his to meet Suzaku's.

"Do you promise then… if I do this, you won't back out last minute? No tricks?"

"No… I would never dream of it. The world _needs_ this, Suzaku. They need it dearly… they need peace."

"Then I'll do it. I will become your knight; the Knight of Zero."

Lelouch smiled. _If this works out… then I'll create the new world that Nunnally can live in, and live in with peace_.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said, "Tell me. Did you kill-"

He instantly flashed back to _that day_, the day that Shirley Fenette left the world. He fought it back, trying to remain in the present.

"No, that was Rolo."

"Rolo?" he asked in disbelief, "Why would Rolo want to kill _Shirley_?"

"Somehow… Shirley's Geass had been cancelled. So she remembered. She remembered everything..."

_Ever since my memories have come back, I've been feeling so very afraid. A Teacher who wasn't a teacher… Friends who don't have memories to share… Everyone… was just lying. It felt as though the whole world was spying on me._

"She knew?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, she knew. About me being Zero."

_Lulu… I love you. Even knowing that you caught my father into all of this, I simply couldn't hate you. Even though you made me forget everything, I still fell in love with you. Even though my memories were tampered with, I kept falling in love… with you all over again…_

"So did you tell her?"

"No... she found out, by other means..."

_Lelou... die. We'll atone for our sins! We have to! I'll die with you!_

"Is that why you're doing this Lelouch? Because she died? As yet another escape route that you can use to get out of this situation?" Suzaku's eyes narrowed, with bitterness in his voice.

"No... think of it as a side benefit," he smiled humorlessly.

"And Euphy..."

Lelouch shook his head. That would be for another time; he had enough of reliving memories for one day.

"So what do we do know, Emperor Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, bowing down.

He was surprised that Suzaku would change the subject like that; or that he even believed him at all.

"Well first, I guess we'll have to eliminate the knights of the round." he said thoughtfully, "And I need to Geass everyone in the Pendragon... but before that I need to make my grand appearance as Emperor."

"Should I get ready for that then?"

"Yes... you should."

Suzaku walked away swiftly, his face stony. Lelouch sank into Charles' throne, closing his eyes. Soon, he would be with her. Soon...

* * *

><p><em>AN: I have no words for this one. But yes, this wasn't a shippy chapter. It wasn't supposed to. And it's not... angsty either. I don't know, it's almost like a serene calm was laced all over these words. At least, that's how I feel about it. The next one will be a fun student council trip though, so I can't wait to write that ;D_


End file.
